


Make me, Asshole

by burlesque_articulation



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied dub con, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP, anal penetration, rolls in years late in heelies with a juice box, there's definitely a power struggle theme, y'all would not believe what I found in the dumpster I just crawled out of!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: "Come on, boyo, lemme hear you," Atlas growled, pulling out and then thrusting himself flush against Jack's tight behind, grinding his hips as Jack struggled underneath him, jaw tightly clenched. "Be a good sport, lad."Dragging his tongue across his teeth, he pinned Atlas with a cool stare. "Make me, asshole.""Oh, boyo, I will."





	Make me, Asshole

His breath caught in his throat, fingers digging into the flesh of the man on top of him as he arched his back, head pressed back into the pillows. "Come on, boyo, lemme hear you," Atlas growled, pulling out and then thrusting himself flush against Jack's tight behind, grinding his hips as Jack struggled underneath him, jaw tightly clenched. "Be a good sport, lad."

Dragging his tongue across his teeth, he pinned Atlas with a cool stare. "Make me, asshole."

"Oh, boyo, I will," he tightened a hand around Jack's throat as he picked up a steady rhythm, "I'm gonna make it damn impossible for ya to keep your mouth shut when I'm down with ye," Atlas huffed into Jack's ear before nipping at his jawline, pinching the smooth flesh between his teeth.

Jack clamped his mouth shut in response, lips turning down into a grimace as he tried not to moan, or even choke as Atlas squeezed his throat in his hand, just enough to make breathing difficult without actually hurting him. Much. Atlas' other hand moved down, first to tease the head of Jack's precum dribbled cock, before moving down until he had a finger pressing against Jack's already occupied entrance.

"Oh, what was that? Don't think I quite caught that, Jackie."

His face scrunched as he blushed an embarrasing shade of pink that spread all the way to the tips of his ears. The laugh Atlas gave didn't help either as Jack choked on a moan, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He forced his legs to spread further, giving Atlas a challenging glare.

"Oh, boyo, you are something else, ain't'cha?" Atlas purred, taking a moment to reach for the tube of lubricant before he started coating a few fingers. Jack couldn't eactly see how many the eager man had slicked, and he figured it was better if he didn't anyways. Keeping his breathing at a steady pace, he rested his head back again, one hand still digging into Atlas' shoulder, while the other clutched the wrist of the hand that choked him. "Yeah, you just lay back, lad, let ol' Atlas do all the work. I'll have ye screamin my name in no time."

Jack attempted a less than convinced look until Atlas was already beginning to work a finger into him while still thrusting with his cock, stretching Jack more and more until a second finger entered him. His back arched again, and he forced Atlas' hand tighter around his throat, cutting off the moan before it could pass through his lips so he did little more than gurgle.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Atlas at all. Not that Jack really expected it too. "Ah, see, boyo? Almost got you. Now let's try this," there was a bit of struggle for Atlas to wrench his hand out of Jack's grip and away from the younger's throat. Atlas reversed the hold, pining Jack's wrist to the mattress beside his head. "Tch, so fiesty, boyo."

Jack lifted his head to mouth off, only to fall back down as Atlas twisted his fingers, applying a third as he slid all the way in, Jack's back arching entirely off the matress as he felt tears form at the edges of his eyes. But he'd made it this far, he could make it to the end. Probably. His head lolled to the side as Atlas rubbed his stubbled face against Jack's bruising neck, teeth digging into the redden flesh before he started sucking at the tender underside of Jack's jawline.

He could feel the tightening in his abdomen, his toes curling and every muscle clenching as he listened to the sound of Atlas' own climax coming as the man groaned and huffed above him. Fuck, this was getting a bit much. He finally moved his left hand from Atlas' shoulder, burying it in the man's thick hair where he gave his head a firm tug, pulling Atlas' mouth away from his neck swiftly enough to catch him off guard. Jack then pulled him forward, smashing their lips together, forcing his tongue into the man's mouth, and finally letting out the tiniest of whines, almost unhearable over Atlas' own growl of what sounded like approval as his thrusts become less rhythmic, and more desperate and sloppy.

"Mmmf- fu-" Atlas attempted to pull his face back so Jack could finish that sentence, be Jack wasn't having none of that, and pulled him back into a fierce kiss, this time letting Atlas' tongue breach his mouth so he could drag his teeth over the tender muscle before sucking it, managing to yet again just barely cover one of his own whines under one of Atlas' moans as the man fucked him mercilessly, pounding against his prostate while scissoring him with his fingers. All of this and he was still fighting to control his vocal cords. It was becoming a damn difficult feat. However by the time his orgasm finally rocked threw him he was gasping with new tears spilling from his eyes and he pulled at Atlas' hair who hissed in response before reaching his own climax, rocking himself deep into Jack, keening his name between clenched teeth as he rested his head down against Jack's chest, both of them slick with sweat and cum and breathing heavily.

"You're a sneaky bastard, boyo." Atlas commented on Jack's little trick. "Next time though, I'll get ya for sure."

"Bit presumptious to assume they'll be a next time, Atlas." Jack replied cooly, finally having his hand back to drag it through his hair to get the stray strands out of his eyes.

Atlas sat up, gently removing his fingers before sliding out completely. Jack wasn't sure if he was considering his response, or simply ignoring him. Jack started to prop himself up on his elbows, when Atlas laid himself down to his right and tossed a heavy arm across his midsection and pulled him back down, and against his chest. "They'll be a next time, Jackie. Ain't no assumption, just fact, boyo."

Jack kept his head slightly raised as he turned to side eye the man. "You say that, but really-"

One hand came up in a blink of an eye to squeeze Jack by both his cheeks, tilting his face so he was looking Atlas eye to eye. "Would you kindly shut yer trap, and just enjoy the moment, Jackie?"

Jack opened his mouth, but found himself closing it again with just a ghost of a smile before sighing and settling with his back against Atlas' chest. He had to admit, he was rather tired, and he never felt more comfortable then he did now, with Atlas' arms wrapped around him, one of the older man's hands finding his and lacing their finger together. It was... enjoyable, to say the least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to heck and back if I ever see the word "boyo" in a sexual context again I'm gonna straight up die. Bloody well worth it though, despite the pain. And you'll probably see me writing something else for these characters again.


End file.
